1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a high efficiency power supply design for fans, especially residential fans.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that a fan motor must be driven at a certain minimum voltage, but other circuitry within a fan may not require such high voltage for operation. Currently, all fan motor circuitry is provided with the same voltage required to drive the fan: approximately 12-24 volts. Running drivers, level shifters, and microcontrollers at this high voltage often leads to switching losses in the motor circuitry, decreasing the fan's efficiency.